


Prey

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “just tAKE THE JACKET” - Dick/Jason





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, there's a very quick mention about Catalina Flores and Dick's rape, but it's so quick I prefer not to tag, but for everyone's enjoyment I decided to mention it here.

Jason knew that, technically, Blüdhaven wasn't Red Hood territory. Blüdhaven was Nightwing's, and Dickie had fought tooth and nail for that right, so Jason usually patrolled in Gotham and just did anything in Blüdhaven if he accidentally passed by it on his way to Dickie's.

Today, however, is one of the day's that he asked Roy to patrol on his place and started trailing after Nightwing the moment the rain started to fall.

They had discussed it, two night's prior. Tarantula was roaming the 'haven again and Dick refused to let Jason or any of the bat-brats help. It was only after two long hours of arguing, tense silences and some cuddling that Dick relented and agreed to call the moment he found her.

But it was raining and thundering, already past midnight, and it was way too similar to  _ that night _ to Jason's peace of mind.

Red Hood found Nightwing perched on a building that had a direct view of a bar. He was drumming his fingers against the concrete, the only apparent sign of anxiety.

"Hood." He greeted, tilting his head in a bird-like fashion. "Didn't know you had business here." Jason rolled his eyes at the barely hidden irritation in his voice. Stupid golden boy and his stupid pride.

"I don't, just thought I could come check on my favorite bird."

"Well, there we are then. I'm here, safe and sound and on my way to a very boring stake-out. You can go now." He said, using one hand to get his wet hair off his face. Jason ignored him and seated himself on the edge of the rooftop, looking at the bar.

"Who's prey today?"

The silent stretched for almost a full minute before Dick gave up and sat down, gluing himself from shoulder-to-knee at Jason's side. One hour in, Jason had one arm around his waist. Two hours in, Dick's head was pillowed on his shoulder. After three hours, both were soaked in cold rain and Jason had enough of feeling Dick's little tremors at his side and disentangled them to start taking his jacket off.

"Oh my  _ god _ , J- Hood! I'm not a child, I don't need your jacket!"

"Okay, first, you are wearing spandex with minimum armor and I'm wearing a full-body armor, with actual pants and a shirt underneath, so you are taking my Jacket. Second, who says only kids do this? I've seen Babybird using the Clone's jacket like, twice a week."

"And what will people say when they see the Big Bad Red Hood without his trusty leather jacket? We both know the jacket makes half of your reputation." He said, crossing his arms and refusing to take the jacket.

"Half of Blüdhaven and all of Gotham already thinks we're dating, you using my jacket will only reinforce the rumor and drive the point home that if you mess with one, you mess with both." Jason was trying to be patient and understanding.  _ Trying _ being the key word.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Just  _ take the damn jacket _ !" He got up and wrestled the jacket into Dick, making both of them roll around in the roof until Jason successfully pinned Dick, holding his wrists above his head and letting his weight fall on him just enough to keep him there and not hurt him.

"You just want to see me in your clothes." 

Jason chuckled, ghosting his lips over Dick's.

"Maybe. Have you  _ seen _ yourself?" That earned a strangled laugh and Jason kissed him, just because he could.

They were in the middle of a make-out session when they heard a commotion on the bar and Dick elbowed Jason's face to get to the edge.

They lost the prey.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
